In a typical cellular wireless communication system, an area is divided geographically into a number of cells and cell sectors, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective base station antenna. The base station antennae in the cells may then be coupled with a base station controller, which may then be coupled with a switch or gateway that provides connectivity with a transport network such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or the Internet. When a mobile station, such as a cellular telephone, pager, or wirelessly-equipped computer, is positioned in a cell, the mobile station communicates via an RF air interface with the base station antennae of a cell. Consequently, a communication path can be established between the mobile station and the transport network, via the air interface, the base station, the base station controller, and the switch or gateway.
Further, in some wireless communication systems, multiple base stations are connected with a common base station controller, and multiple base stations are connected with a common switch or gateway. Each base station controller may then manage air interface resources for multiple wireless coverage areas (e.g., multiple cells and sectors), by performing functions such as assigning air interface traffic channels for use by mobile stations in the coverage areas and orchestrating handoff of calls between coverage areas. In turn, a switch and/or gateway may control one or more base station controllers and generally control wireless communications, by performing functions such as receiving and processing call requests, instructing base station controllers when to assign traffic channels, paging mobile stations, and managing handoff of calls between base station controllers.
In general, air interface communications in each sector (or other such coverage area) of a cellular wireless communication system can be encoded or carried in a manner that distinguishes the communications in that sector from communications in adjacent sectors. For example, in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, each sector has a respective pseudo-random noise offset or “PN offset” that is used to encode or modulate air interface communications in the sector distinctly from those in adjacent sectors. Analogously, in other air interface protocols, communications in one sector may be distinguished from those in other sectors by frequency, time, and/or various other parameters.
Each sector may define an air interface “paging channel” on which the serving base station can page a mobile station. For example, paging channel may be used to send access probe acknowledgements and traffic channel assignment messages to served mobile stations. The paging channel also defines timeslots in which the base station can send various messages to particular mobile stations. For instance, if an access probe is received from one mobile station seeking to connect to a second mobile station, the base station may send a page via the paging channel to notify the second mobile station of the incoming call.
When a cellular wireless communication system seeks to page a mobile station (e.g., for an incoming call or for some other reason), a switch in the network may send the page message to numerous base stations in the switch's coverage area, with the hope that when the base stations broadcast the page message, the mobile station will receive the page message in one of the associated sectors, and will respond. Furthermore, given the scarcity of paging channel resources, however, many modern cellular networks are arranged to engage in a more targeted paging process known as “zone based paging.”
With zone based paging, a cellular network is divided into paging zones, each with a respective zone ID, and paging is performed on a zone-basis. To facilitate this, each base station in the system may broadcast as one of its overhead parameters the zone ID for the zone in which the base station is located. Mobile stations operating in the network may then programmatically monitor the zone IDs indicated in the overhead messages and may automatically register with the network when they detect that they have moved into a new zone, or for other reasons. With this process, the registration records thereby maintained by switches and/or home location registers will indicate the paging zone in which each mobile station last registered.
Using the general paging strategy that is implemented in many wireless access networks, the network may make up to three attempts to page a mobile station. In particular, the network may first attempt to transmit a page record in the paging zone in which the mobile station is registered (i.e., the base stations in the paging zone in which the mobile station is registered transmit the page record). Then, if the first attempt is unsuccessful (i.e., the mobile station does not acknowledge the page record), the network makes a second attempt to page the mobile station by again transmitting the page record in the paging zone in which the mobile station is registered, and possibly in adjacent zones as well. If the second attempt also fails, then the network makes a third attempt to page the mobile station, which typically involves a system-wide transmission of the page record (i.e., in all paging zones served by the switch that serves the zone in which the mobile station last registered), although it is possible that a third attempt may be of a different scope as well.